dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Sage
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = October 28, Age 712|Address = Central City (Formerly) Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts Teacher|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Paula (Wife) Sarah (Daughter) Samuel (Son-in-law) Brandon (Grandson) Natalie (Granddaughter-in-law) Zachary (Great-Grandson) Simon (Great-Grandson) Emma (Great-Granddaughter) Justine (Great-Granddaughter-in-law) Elyse (Great-Granddaughter) Rose (Great-Granddaughter)|Height = 5'12" (176 cm)|Weight = 137 lbs (71 Kg)}} Thomas (トーマス, Toomasu) is the beloved husband of Paula and the loving father of Sarah. He's also the father-in-law of Samuel and the grandfather of Brandon, Zachary, Simon, Emma, Elyse and Rose. Appearance Thomas is the young child and young man of a tall, slim, slender build and above-average height with a slender yet fairly muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, Thomas has the blue eyes, lightest-tan skin complexion and short spiky brown hair. As a teenager, he's wears the blue jeans, a black and orange sleeveless top, a green flannel shirt that is rolled up to his arms, black boots and a plain red bandanna tied on his left arm. As a adult, Thomas wearing the white tank top undershirt, light blue polo shirt, tan pants with black belt with gold buckle and brown shoes. Personality Thomas can come off as intimidating and the tough delinquent thoughtful boy type, but he is in fact kindhearted and quite humorous and is not bad, like what some people suspect him to be.Even though he is one of the most popular guys at his school because of his looks and skills, he is quite humble and doesn't give a thing on who he chooses to hang out with, even if they are the most geekiest people at school. Because of his popularity at school, many of the strong guys at school would try to challenge him in a fight, but he would mostly easily take the people down. Even though Thomas is doesn't like breaking rules, troubles and fights always find their way to him, forcing him to deal with it. Because of this, people think that he is also a troublemaker and is always seem to be misunderstood by everyone, except for Paula. It was a while until he began to take a liking to Samuel and trusted in him enough that he would never intend to hurt Sara at all for her wishes. Biography Background Thomas is a very wealthy man who owns a long running local top quality weapons company. Although he may look like a gentleman of high standards, he is not afraid to get his hands dirty. Being of Japanese descent, he did live in Japan for a period of time in his childhood and trained in martial arts from a skilled teacher. Not only he learned martial arts, but he was also once a professional boxer. Don't ever try and mess with his family, especially his wife and daughter, for he will make sure to give you hell with his swift, but dangerous gun or martial art techniques. He is also very knowledgeable in the weapons area, since he had been interested in mechanisms and machinery ever since he was young. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga He's mentioned by Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Power Manga and Anime Thomas Sage is Films In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - Transformations Unlock Potential Equipment Video Games Appearances Thomas Sage is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles Trivia * Thomas's name means Japanese name (トーマス or Toomasu) is in Aramaic the meaning of the name Thomas is: Twin. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Thomas is: Twin. * In American the meaning of the name Thomas is: Twin. * In Biblical the meaning of the name Thomas is: A twin. * In Shakespearean the meaning of the name Thomas is: Henry IV' Duke of Clarence. Thomas Wart, country soldier. 'Henry VI' Thomas Horner, armourer. 'Henry VIII' Sir Thomas Lovell. 'Measure for Measure' A friar. 'King Henry VI, III', 'Henry VIII' Duke of Norfolk. 'King Richard III' Sir Thomas Vaughan. * It is of Aramaic origin, and the meaning of Thomas is "twin". Biblical: one of the 12 apostles known as "doubting Thomas" as he has a mixture of pessimism and zealous faith. Gallery dragon_ball_ocs_by_artycomicfangirl-d8fzn32-1.jpg dragon_ball_ocs_by_artycomicfangirl-d8fzn32.jpg Thomas Sage and his wife Paula-1.jpg Thomas Sage and his wife Paula-3.jpg Thomas Sage and his wife Paula.jpg Thomas Sage and his wife Paula-4.jpg Thomas Sage and his wife Paula-6.jpg dbz_au_sharpshot_tarro_and_peppa_sage_by_artyc-1.jpg dbz_au_sharpshot_tarro_and_peppa_sage_by_artycomicfangirl-d9lqxpd.jpg learning_to_fly_by_artycomicfangirl-d9irxqy.jpg learning_to_fly_by_artycomicfangirl-d9irxqy-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Swordsmen Category:Orphans Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased